La Traición
by o0clomalfoy0o
Summary: Harry está muy feliz porque ha encontrado un nuevo amor en Hogwarts: su antiguo enemigo Draco Malfoy. Pero las cosas no siempre terminan bien... Completa!
1. Default Chapter

Este fic no es mío sino de una amiga (lunaloveblack) que me pidió que lo subiera (no sean tan crueles con ella pues es su primer fic y no esta muy bien de la cabeza que digamos, jajaja ¬¬), así es que los reviews que manden se los mandaré a ella para que los conteste.   
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a J.K Rowling  
  
Advertencia: Este fic es un slash ligero, así es que a quien no le guste no lo lea!! (No contiene lemmon)  
  
1.- EL DOLOR  
  
Sentía como si su pecho fuera a explotar y todo su cuerpo se encontraba débil, pero más que físico, su dolor era profundo, partía su alma, y esto se debía a una fuerte traición.  
  
No podía creerlo, cómo era posible que esto le hubiera sucedido si tan solo lo que había pasado hace unos días fuera cierto, o si no hubiera sido tan confiado y tan ingenuo todo sería diferente.  
  
- ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?!!!- Pensaba Harry en su encierro en la Mansión Malfoy: Era un lugar muy frío, húmedo y oscuro, había goteras y las ratas pasaban corriendo de un lado a otro sin cesar.  
  
No podía conciliar el sueño a pesar de llevar dos días allí. Debía encontrar alguna forma para escapar, pero no podía ni siquiera moverse, la maldición cruciatus que le había practicado tantas veces en esos días, la falta de comida y descanso lo habían minimizado, hasta casi matarlo.  
  
Entonces escuchó la voz de su amado, su traidor y el causante de su estado, él lo había entregado a las manos de Lucius Malfoy y él lo entregaría a su perdición; si, éste seguramente iba a ser su final, pero no podía morir así, debía recuperar sus fuerzas.  
  
Cuando los pasos se hicieron más cercanos pudo reconocer la silueta de Draco Malfoy, ¿cómo podía acercarse a él después de todo lo que le hizo?; que falta de vergüenza, maldito, mil veces maldito!!!  
  
Y él que había creído en sus palabras y por primera vez conoció el amor, con él había experimentado las mejores sensaciones que un ser humano pueda tener, momentos hermosos, él conocía sus secretos y debilidades; pero ahora, ya no sabía ni que pensaba acerca del heredero de la dinastía Malfoy, al que consideraba haber juzgado mal los primeros años de Hogwarts; pero no, lo que había estado mal era haber cambiado de opinión.  
  
- Come esto- indicó el rubio extendiendo una charola hacia el cuerpo inmóvil del "Niño Que Vivió". Al ver que este no reaccionaba más que con una mirada asesina, le dijo:  
  
- Mi padre me ha encargado que no me marche hasta que te lo termines todo; y si lo que temes es que tenga veneno, por eso ni te preocupes, no morirás de esa forma tan fácil, tu final no será menos famoso que la razón de tu cicatriz-.  
  
Harry se negaba rotundamente a probar bocado, no se rebajaría a recibir alimento de su traidor; y entonces Draco, apuntó su varita amenazando con más encantamientos de tortura.  
  
- Está bien, me lo comeré; pero no quiero verte nunca más, escoria de mago, prefiero morir de inanición antes que tener que alimentarme de algo que ha sido contaminado con el roce de tus manos-. Lentamente tomó la copa que tenía jugo de calabaza, la bebió y posteriormente, mordida a mordida terminó con una pierna de pavo. Al mover el plato observó algo que le causó una risa irónica e hiriente:  
  
- Ja ja ja, que cínico resultaste Draco, hasta me trajiste un postre... uy, que lindo!!!. Una ranita de chocolate, que emoción, para recordar viejos tiempos, no? Te acordaste de que son mis favoritas y decidiste traerme una. Gracias, que tu señor te lo pague, imbécil.-  
  
Draco sintió como si la sangre que había en sus venas hirviera, no resistió más y golpeó al moreno que se encontraba en el suelo, lo pateo mientras se encontraba tirado, porque no quería ensuciar sus pulcras y blancas manos con el harapiento sangre sucia de Potter. Después de esto, se marchó, dejando de nueva cuenta al prisionero.  
  
Harry comenzó a sollozar, se sentía muy mal, esto realmente le había dolido: las manos que días antes le proporcionaban caricias y grandes cantidades de placeres, ni siquiera lo habían tocado en esta ocasión, ni para golpearlo. Porque a pesar de todo, el seguía queriendo a Draco, lo amaba, nunca iba a perdonarlo, pero lo amaba. Después de todo no siempre habían sido así las cosas.  
  
Por fin, después de mucho tiempo, se pudo quedar dormido, y ni siquiera soñó o al menos al despertar no recordaba nada.  
  
Al día siguiente, despertó cuando escuchó el sonido de la reja, abrió los ojos y pudo ver que algunos mortífagos lo observan, entre ellos se encontraba Bellatrix, la asesina de su padrino, a ella la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas; si le hubiera sido posible, la hubiera matado ahí mismo y lentamente, para que sufriera y así poder vengar la muerte de Sirius, que era para él como un padre y la única persona que realmente lo quería.  
  
Entre todos tomaron a Harry, lo levantaron y lo llevaron arrastrando con todo y grilletes hacia el exterior de las mazmorras de la Mansión. Harry ya sabía a donde lo llevaban, no era necesario que se lo dijeran, y este sería su destino.  
  
Mientras llegaban al lugar de su fin, recordó como habían pasado las cosas unos días antes; bueno, regresó su memoria dos meses atrás, cuando todo comenzó... 


	2. La Soledad

**Tina:** Que bien que te haya gustado, aquí está el nuevo capítulo y tienes que seguir leyendo, para que sepas como sucedieron las cosas.  
  
**Liwk:** gracias por leer mi ff y no te preocupes que no permitiré que Harry muera de una forma tan horrible, pero de que habrá mucho sufrimiento sí que sí (jajaja)  
  
**Cerdo Volador:** ya leí una de tus historias que son buenas, mil gracias por el apoyo y si quieres saber como comenzó todo, aquí está el segundo capítulo.  
  
Que lo disfruten, me dejan sus reviews please, que me da mucho gusto leerlos y mil gracias o0clomalfoy0o!!!!! Lo prometido es deuda....  
  
_starshine_  
  
2.- LA SOLEDAD  
  
Todo comenzó en el inicio del curso en Hogwarts, el sexto curso. Harry se sentía deprimido y nadie podía cambiarlo; ningún comentario, chiste o consuelo le hacía feliz; no entendía ni siquiera la razón de su existencia, odiaba ser él, el Niño Que Vivió, el enemigo de Voldemort; necesitaba amor y comprensión, deseaba sentirse querido.  
  
La única persona con la que se sentía seguro le había ocultado la verdad y ya no le tenía confianza, Dumbledore, si tanto le decía que lo que quería era lo mejor para él, y deseaba protegerlo, ¿por qué lo expuso de esa forma? ¿por qué había dejado que mataran a su padrino Sirius Black?  
  
Esas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza cuando de repente, sintió que alguien lo observaba, volteó su mirada y se dio cuenta de que era Draco Malfoy, ese adolescente engreído lo estaba viendo; fue algo muy extraño, ya que no lo veía como de costumbre, esta vez era una mirada de apoyo, comprensión y al mismo tiempo, compasiva.  
  
En cuanto cruzaron las miradas, el Slytherin enrojeció y volteó hacia otro lado intentando disimular lo que acababa de pasar.  
  
Transcurrieron varios días sin novedad, hasta que al chico de Gryffindor se le ocurrió darse un baño en la tina de los prefectos, para calmar un poco su tristeza entre burbujas de jabón y olores deliciosos.  
  
Al anochecer tomó su capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador, se dirigió sin demora al baño de los prefectos. Llenó la tina con agua tibia, jabón y esencia de frutas. Nadie lo veía, la sirena se encontraba dormida, así que sumergido en esa deliciosa mezcla, comenzó a llorar pensando en sus padres, en Sirius y en Cedric Diggory; no podía parar, todos los sentimientos y pensamientos que había reprimido durante los años pasados se pusieron a flor de piel en esos momentos.  
  
Se alegró un poco de que no hubiera nadie, porque no deseaba que lo vieran llorar, no quería que pensaran que era débil, pero aunque tuviera mucha fuerza y valor para enfrentarse a todos los peligros, por dentro era vulnerable y deseaba más que nadie sentirse querido y protegido.  
  
Después del baño se sintió un poco mejor, salió del baño de prefectos, pero no quiso ponerse la capa porque en el mapa no se veía a nadie cerca. Caminó por un largo pasillo, y de repente salió Draco a su encuentro.  
  
- Potter, ya que por el momento estamos solos, ¿podría hablar contigo?-  
  
- Déjame en paz, Malfoy, no estoy de humor para que me molestes esta noche.  
  
- Precisamente porque sé que no estás de humor, quiero hablar contigo... he notado que te encuentras deprimido últimamente y ...-  
  
¿Se había dado cuenta de su depresión? Esto le parecía muy curioso a Harry porque nadie más lo notaba, ni siquiera Hermione y Ron que eran sus mejores amigos, pero pues obviamente ellos estaban muy ocupados desde que se hicieron novios, para ponerle mucha atención a su amigo deprimido.  
  
Si Draco se había dado cuenta de su estado de ánimo, entonces debía ser una persona muy observadora y sensitiva.  
  
- Esta bien, Malfoy... ¿de qué quieres hablar? – contestó Harry con desconfianza.  
  
- ¿Qué no te lo acabo de decir? Quiero saber que te pasa, estoy preocupado por ti -  
  
- Ja, ja, ja, no me hagas reír. Tú, ¿preocupado por mi?... Ahhhh!!! Se va a acabar el mundo. Tú te la pasas intentando humillarme... tú... -  
  
- Espera Harry, yo se que es algo difícil de creer pero es la verdad, estoy preocupado y me gustaría saber qué es lo que te tiene así. Me agradaría mucho si quisieras acompañarme al salón donde se encontraba el espejo de Oesed -  
  
- ¿Cómo sabes de ese espejo? -  
  
- No seas tonto Potter, ¿crees que has sido el único que lo ha visto o qué? Es un espejo muy conocido, sólo que no todos han podido verlo en persona. Pero no me cambies de tema, ahora que lo pienso. -  
  
Caminaron tranquilamente hasta llegar a la habitación mencionada. Draco cerró la puerta y dijo:  
  
- Y bien... ¿qué es lo que te sucede? Estoy dispuesto a escucharte y a ayudarte en la medida de lo posible, te prometo guardar el secreto. ¿Qué tal si me dices qué es lo que te deprime? -  
  
- Es que esto es muy extraño, nunca habría pensado estar aquí contándote mis intimidades -  
  
- ¡Anda Potter! ¡No des más rodeos! -  
  
- Pero... no sé ni por dónde empezar, son demasiadas cosas las que me tienen así, y la verdad no creo que tú puedas entenderme -  
  
- Tú no puedes saber eso -  
  
- En primer lugar, puedo saberlo porque tus padres aún viven y tu padrino también -  
  
- Sí, eso es cierto, pero preferiría no tener padres a tener los que ahora tengo, si tu pudieras saber más acerca de mi vida, no creo que te agradaría mucho, mi vida no es un lecho de rosas. -  
  
- Aún así nunca podrás entender mi Soledad, estoy solo y a nadie le importa mi felicidad, sólo les importo por esa estúpida profecía... -  
  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Harry observaba el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea que habían encendido, cuando sintió repentinamente un cálido y tierno abrazo. Permanecieron así mucho tiempo, ninguno de los dos abría los ojos para evitar regresar a la realidad. Hasta que Harry se separó al sentir los suaves, tibios y débiles rayos de sol que entraban por una ventana de la habitación.  
  
- Es tarde, tenemos que marcharnos, antes de que alguien se de cuenta de nuestra ausencia -  
  
- Está bien Potter, pero ya lo sabes, voy a estar aquí si me necesitas – dijo guiñando un ojo en tono de broma.  
  
Cada quien fue a su dormitorio, y como era domingo podrían dormir hasta tarde si así lo deseaban. El chico de Gryffindor estaba cansado, así que se acostó y corrió las cortinas de su cama, no quería hablar con nadie para no perder esa deliciosa sensación del abrazo que Draco le había dado... 


	3. La Noche

**Cerdo volador.** Mil gracias otra vez por tu apoyo, y ya prometiste que lo vas a leer hasta el final, espero que no sufras demasiado como o0clomalfoy0o que ya casi me quería matar jajaja. Y no te preocupes por el hecho de que tus reviews sean cortos, me da mucho gusto recibirlos.

**Velia** de que Harry esta sufriendo y va a sufrir mas no cabe duda, no se porque soy tan mala con el, pero así va a ser, en otra ocasión ya le tocara ser feliz no? Y sigue leyendo, así encontraras las repuestas que buscas.

**Malena** que bueno que te ha gustado mi fic, y pues lo que Draco realmente siente, próximamente se sabrá, será un malvado sin corazón? pues quien sabe, bueno, yo si se, pero no puedo decirlo, le quitaría la emoción al asunto, jejeje.

A todos los que lo hayan leído y no me dejen reviews, gracias de todas formas por tomarse su tiempo para leer lo que escribo y mil gracias de nuevo a o0clomalfoy0o que puso la cara por mi para subir este fic tkm hermanita jajaja. Un beso a todos... __

_starshine_

3.- LA NOCHE  
  
Era muy extraño y lo sabía: la amistad que ahora entablaba con su acérrimo enemigo. Esto lo inquietaba, porque además de que tenían tiempo viéndose por las noches para que nadie lo supiera y de que se sentían tan tranquilos y seguros juntos, Harry no estaba seguro de ver a Draco tan sólo como su amigo:  
  
- No puede ser... no, no Harry, no puedes estar enamorado de Draco Malfoy, eso es algo incoherente – pensaba para sí mismo Harry Potter.  
  
Por otra parte Draco también se encontraba alterado, se sentía totalmente atraído por su nuevo amigo, pero las consecuencias serían terribles si alguien se enterara, más bien dicho, si su padre se enterara. Eso era realmente escalofriante tan sólo imaginar a su padre enterándose de que ahora era amigo de Harry Potter, y si... ¿si se enterara de que lo amaba??; no, esto sería la muerte para él, un Malfoy nunca aceptaría que uno de sus hijos (su heredero para ser exactos) fuera gay. Eso sería una aberración. Pero Draco no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, sentía amor, y no había nada más que decir.  
  
Harry esperaba durante todo el día ansiosamente a que llegara la noche para poder ver a Draco en la misma habitación de la primera vez.  
  
A las 12 de la noche, llegó al lugar acordado, pero Draco no estaba. Esperó durante una hora, y como Draco no aparecía decidió ir a buscarlo; se puso la capa y salió al pasillo, caminó por algunos pasadizos hasta que vio la bella cabellera rubia platinada. El chico se encontraba sentado en las escaleras.  
  
Harry se hincó para estar a su altura y le preguntó qué era lo que sucedía, por qué no había ido a la cita de esa noche:  
  
- Es algo que no puedo explicarte, y aunque pudiera, no quiero que lo sepas -  
  
- Pero, ¿por qué no quieres decírmelo? ¿qué no me tienes confianza? ¿acaso no te he dado motivos para que confíes en mí?  
  
- No es eso Harry, es sólo que ya no quiero verte -  
  
- Pero ¡¿Por qué?!, si nuestra amistad es un hecho, eres mi mejor amigo y necesito tu compañía -  
  
- Exactamente por eso es por lo que ya no quiero verte -  
  
- No lo entiendo, ahora tú también me abandonas, ahora que te conozco y te aprecio. Pero, está bien, si es lo que quieres, no pienso detenerte -  
  
Harry se dio la vuelta y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando sintió en su cintura los brazos de Draco, giró y se encontró con los labios del rubio, que se posaban en los suyos, esto le sorprendió, pero lo aceptó con gran placer.  
  
Se besaron lentamente, primero con los labios, después la lengua penetró poco a poco en la cavidad bucal del chico Potter y el contacto de ambas fue como una explosión de sensaciones intensas, una corriente eléctrica recorrió sus cuerpos de los pies a la cabeza. Cada vez que la lengua de uno tocaba el paladar del otro se producía un placer que parecía infinito.  
  
El beso fue espectacular, no sólo por la perfecta coordinación de ambos sino por el cariño que se tenían aumentaba muchísimo las sensaciones del beso.  
  
Cuando poco a poco se fueron separando y abrieron los ojos, los dos bajaron la mirada y se sonrojaron. Esto era más de lo que podían creer, porque aunque los dos tenían una atracción recíproca, no se lo habían dicho al otro, nunca creyeron que el amor era mutuo. De no ser por Draco no se habrían enterado nunca.  
  
- Harry, lo siento, no se si esto fue correcto, es que soy muy impulsivo pero si tu no estás de acuerdo pues lo entenderé y... -  
  
- Calla – dijo el moreno poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Malfoy – no tienes nada que explicar, además creo que ambos lo queríamos, ¿qué no te bastó el beso para darte cuenta? -  
  
- Pues sí -  
  
- Realmente fue un gran beso – dijo Harry  
  
- Opino lo mismo -  
  
- ¿Te puedo confesar algo? -  
  
- Adelante -  
  
- Nunca había besado a nadie en toda mi vida -  
  
- Ja, ja, ja, debes estar bromeando -  
  
- Es verdad, aunque no lo creas -  
  
- Realmente no lo entiendo, con toda tu fama y tu montón de admiradoras, además mientras nos besábamos parecías todo un experto -  
  
- Pues hay cosas para las que tengo el don... - dijo Harry, mientras un empujón de Draco lo interrumpía – ja ja ja, no te creas, era sólo una broma -  
  
- Más te vale, me chocan los presumidos Señor Potter – dijo Malfoy riéndose porque había utilizado su tono pedante y su mirada altiva  
  
- Pero, ya fuera de broma, lo que acaba de pasar va a cambiar todo entre nosotros – dijo Harry  
  
- ¿Y no crees que valga la pena? -  
  
- Sí, pero... -  
  
- Hay que dejar las cosas bien en claro, ¿quieres o no que seamos más que amigos? -  
  
- Sí – contestó Harry con mucha seguridad  
  
- Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? – y dicho esto los bellos ojos del heredero de Lucius Malfoy se cerraron y sus labios se dirigieron hacia el hermoso cuello de Harry haciéndole experimentar nuevas sensaciones.  
  
Después de eso, fueron a la habitación donde había estado el espejo de Oesed, se sentaron junto a la ventana y observaron el hermoso cielo nocturno. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, pero no hacían falta las palabras. Los hechos de esta Noche no los olvidarían jamás.


	4. La Ausencia

**Cerdo volador:** Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo anterior y aquí esta el nuevo. Que Bien que hayas seguido mi historia hasta el momento. Por otra parte me gustaría que actualizaras "The range Beat" si? Hasta pronto y mil gracias por el apoyo.

**Gaby Kinomoto:** Gracias por leer mi historia, pero lamento decepcionarte, esta no será un fic con final feliz, ya después tendré que escribir otro para compensar el sufrimiento de los personajes. Espero que a pesar de todo la sigas leyendo.

Saludos a todos!!!!!!

_Starshine_

4.- LA AUSENCIA

Después de la noche que marcó sus vidas, Harry no vio a Draco en varios días, y no porque no quisiera, sino porque no sabía donde estaba; no había ido a ninguna de las clases en las mañanas, y esto le comenzó a preocupar, por lo que le preguntó a la profesora de Transformaciones, Minerva McGonagall si no sabía sobre el paradero del chico Malfoy:

- Su padre pidió permiso al Director para llevárselo unos días de vacaciones para visitar a unos parientes de Bulgaria. Pero, ¿por qué tanta curiosidad? -

- Ah, no, por nada, es solo que... se me hizo extraño que no asistiera a las clases, y... -

- Esta bien Potter, si no tienes nada más que preguntar, ¿puedes marcharte? -

La noticia le encogió el pecho, porque aunque volvería en poco tiempo, le serían eternos los días sin su amado Draco.

No quería estar solo para no deprimirse más así que decidió ir a la Sala Común de Gryffindor a ver a quien se encontraba. El sitio se hallaba lleno de personas, y en una mesa estaba sentado Ron sin Hermione (cosa realmente extraña en esos días).

- Hola Ron, ¿te gustaría jugar una partida de ajedrez mágico? -

- Sí, me parece bien – contestó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa – tengo una duda, Harry -

- Pues dímela -

- ¿Tienes novia? -

- Ja, ja, ja, no!!, ¿qué te hace pensar eso? -

- No sé, es como un presentimiento, hay algo en tu mirada que te hace parecer diferente, como si estuvieras enamorado -

- Que cosas dice, ya te están afectando las clases de Trelawney -

- Bueno, no importa, y por cierto, ¡Jaque Mate!! -

- ¿Qué acaso nunca podré ganarte? -

- Tendrás que seguir intentando, ja, ja, ja.-


	5. El Silencio

**Cerdo Volador**: Lamento que el capitulo anterior haya sido tan corto, pero, a decir verdad, cuando escribí esta fic, ni siquiera pensaba en subirlo, era un pequeña historia para mi amiga o0clomalfoy0o, pero a ella le gustó y me lo pidió para publicarlo.Que bien te quedó el capitulo de "the range beat", sigue asi!! Y mil gracias por dejerme siempre reviews :3!!!

5.- EL SILENCIO  
  
Después de una semana y media de ausencia, Draco Malfoy, regresó a la escuela, pero las cosas nunca volverían a ser las mismas.  
  
El buscador de Gryffindor se lo encontró en uno de los pasillos, pero Draco ni siquiera volteó a verlo. Harry creyó que era porque no quería despertar sospechas entre los demás alumnos que pasaban por allí, así que no se preocupó; pero le causaba una gran ansiedad la necesidad de abrazar a su amado después de tantos días de no saber nada de él.  
  
Posterior a ese fugaz encuentro en el pasillo, no lo había vuelto a ver. Hogwarts era grande, pero no como para perder a una persona fácilmente, así que decidió ver en el Mapa del Merodeador para saber cuál era la ubicación de Draco.  
  
- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas -  
  
El mapa se abrió, mostrando su contenido, por todos lados se veían los puntos con etiquetas del alumnado y los profesores del Colegio, pero por ningún lado estaba Draco. Hasta que de repente vio, parado junto a la bruja tuerta la etiqueta de "Draco Malfoy"  
  
- ¿Qué estará haciendo allí? Mejor voy a investigar -  
  
Se puso en marcha, pero cuando llegó al sitio de la estatua, el rubio ya no se encontraba allí, abrió nuevamente el mapa del merodeador y se dio cuenta de que el chico caminaba por el pasadizo que lo llevaría a Honeydukes. Harry regresó corriendo a su dormitorio por su capa invisible y siguió a Draco a lo largo del pasaje.  
  
Cuando llegó a Honeydukes, movió la tapia y se dio cuenta de que todo había sido una trampa: en el lugar se encontraba Lucius Malfoy y otros mortífagos, todos apuntando su varita al "Niño que Vivió". En una esquina estaba Draco, sonriendo con maldad al ver la situación de su "amigo".  
  
Lucius envió un hechizo aturdidor que Harry no pudo esquivar y cuando despertó ya estaba en la Mansión de los Malfoy, lo demás era historia. No sabía cuantos días había estado encerrado, entre ratas, sin comida, pasando frío, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero todo eso era lo de menos puesto que lo que le seguía doliendo más era la Traición.  
  
Pero había sido un tonto al confiar en un Malfoy si ya sabía que no eran de fiar, pero ya que, ahora las cosas ya habían pasado y no podía arreglar nada con sus lamentaciones. Éste era su destino y tenía que afrontarlo.


	6. La Muerte

**Gaby Kynomoto**: Que bien que te haya gustado mi historia y en este capitulo responderas tu duda.  
  
Bueno.... como todo lo que empieza también tiene un fin, este es el capítulo final de mi historia SNiffffff!!!! Mil gracias a todos los que la leyeron, y todavía más gracias a los que se tomaron tiempo para dejarme un review, me dió mucho gusto saber que mi historia les gustó. Y pues como ya lo había explicado antes, no era un fic planeado para ser publicado, sino para darle gusto a o0clomalfoy0o que es una de mis dos mejores amigas, (y la quiero mucho, aunque a ella le encante hacerme la vida difícil, jejeje). Bueno, este es el final!!!!! Ojalá que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo y no lloren por favor, aunque el final es muy trágico.( Ya,ya,ya cállate Natalia!!!) Espero que en un tiempo puedan ller mi sig. fic que esta en proceso, apenas llevo dos capítulos y muy pronto los voy a publicar, jejeje. Despúes de ese pequeño promocional aquí esta el final de "LA TRAICION" y por favor dejenme sus reviews que me hacen muy feliz. Sin más que decir...

_starshine_

6.- LA MUERTE  
  
Caminaba lentamente por un largo pasillo y podía verse una luz al fondo del mismo, la luz parecía provenir de una puerta entrecerrada de una habitación. Entre más cercanos estaban, podían escuchar con mayor claridad la voz de las personas que estaban dentro de la habitación: el imbécil traidor de Peter Pettigrew y su tartamudeo, voces de personas que no conocía y el terrible sonido que emitía Nagini se mezclaban, produciendo un efecto aterrador en Harry, pero a la vez despertaban su odio, que era lo único que en esos momentos le daban fuerza.  
  
Al llegar a la habitación, el chico pudo reconocer la voz de su mayor adversario: Lord Voldemort. Era una voz que helaba la sangre de las venas con tan solo escucharla, una voz penetrante que retumbaba en los oídos y no te dejaba en paz.  
  
Maldito Voldemort, malditos todos y cada uno de los presentes en esa habitación; pero más maldito que todos era Draco Malfoy que le había dado un fuerte golpe donde más le dolía: el corazón.  
  
- Bienvenido a la Mansión de los Malfoy, hogar provisional del mejor mago tenebroso de todos los tiempos, o sea ¡YO!!!!: Lord Voldemort. Aunque, bueno, creo que sobran las presentaciones ¿no es así, Señor Potter? - Harry guardó silencio, por lo que su enemigo continuó.  
  
- Ya veo que no tiene intenciones de hablar hoy, ¿qué acaso le comieron la lengua los ratones? O peor aún, ¿qué sus padres no le enseñaron modales?... ay!! Lo siento, no recordaba que sus padres no viven porque, pues, hace años que los mate, jajajaja – dijo el que antes recibía el nombre de Tom Riddle  
  
- ¿Qué es lo quieres de mí? -  
  
- Ohhh!! El niño sabe hablar ¡qué bien! Yendo al grano, porque veo que a usted no le gustan los protocolos, quiero proponerle algo: usted y yo conocemos mejor que nadie los sucesos de los últimos años en los que varias veces nos hemos enfrentado, dando como resultado cosas catastróficas, ¿no cree? ( A Harry no necesitaba decírselo, en esos momentos sólo recordaba a su padrino Sirius) y pues, para evitarnos problemas, lo que yo quiero es que unamos fuerzas contra su Director y ya! ¿No es una grandiosa idea? -  
  
- Nunca me uniré a los mortífagos, nunca seré uno de ellos -  
  
- Pero yo no te pido que seas un mortífago más, lo que te pido es que entre los dos logremos el control del mundo mágico y, posteriormente, el mundo de los muggles que nos están acabando. Ambos estaríamos al mismo nivel y nadie podría detenernos. Además, no me vayas a salir con el estúpido cuento de que le debes tu lealtad a Dumbledore, porque él no ha resultado ser el protector que tanto proclamaba -  
  
Harry también lo sabía, Voldemort sólo estaba poniendo el dedo en la llaga, ahora comenzaba a sentir nuevamente el dolor, Sirius había muerto, el único que se preocupaba por él, el único que podría haber sido su familia ahora estaba tres metros bajo tierra; y enfrente tenía a la autora de ese homicidio, Bellatrix Lestrange, así que sin pensarlo dos veces empuñó su varita y pronunció: ¡Avada Kedavra! dirigido con todo su odio hacia la mujer sin que ésta pudiera hacer nada, por lo que cayó muerta al instante.  
  
- Vaya, pensaba que sólo un mago poderoso podía hacer eso – dijo Lucius Malfoy  
  
- Nadie ha pedido su opinión... ¡Crucio! – dijo el Señor Tenebroso. – Está bien Harry, yo se que ella te caía muy mal y por eso la eliminaste, no hay problema, de hecho, yo habría reaccionado de igual forma, tú lo sabes. Ella y lo que lo acabas de hacer no es un impedimento para que mi propuesta siga en pie, al contrario, eso me demuestra y creo que a ti también, que nos parecemos mucho y que podría unirte a mí, al fin y al cabo eres un mago muy poderoso para haber resistido nuestros encuentros pasados.  
No te preocupes, que ya no pienso hacerte daño, lo que más deseo es que unamos fuerzas para ser invencibles!! -  
  
En ese mismo instante los miembros de la Orden del Fénix entraron en la habitación, comandados por Albus Dumbledore, el único mago al que temía Lord Voldemort; y comenzó la batalla campal, los hechizos eran lanzados de un lado a otro, pero lo único que Harry quería era salir de allí y buscar al maldito traidor, infeliz y desgraciado de Draco Malfoy, a quien no le había importado jugar con sus sentimientos. Lo encontraría y le daría su merecido.  
  
Corrió por un pasillo que quizá lo llevaría a la estancia principal de la Mansión. No dejaría de buscar hasta que lo encontrara.  
  
Por fin, en uno de los cuartos del ala este de la mansión encontró al autor de los sufrimientos que había pasado, no lo pensó dos veces y levantó su varita directamente hacia el chico rubio y por más que escuchaba sus súplicas, palabras de amor, y juramentos de lealtad eterna, esto sólo logró enardecer más al niño de la cicatriz (que de niño ya no tenía nada) y pronunció nuevamente las fatales palabras: **¡AVADA KEDAVRA!.**  
  
El chico rubio, que poseía una gran belleza se desplomó en el suelo sin vida, sus ojos cristalinos perdieron la luz destellante que antes los caracterizaba y de uno de ellos brotó una lágrima que quedó cristalizada en su mejilla; este gesto demostraba una gran tristeza. En ese momento, Harry volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta que el odio lo había cegado, cometiendo así un grave delito, no podía creer que le había quitado la vida a Draco Malfoy, a aquel a quien tanto había amado.  
  
Mientras pensaba en eso escuchó una voz de una mujer:  
  
- No!!! ¿Cómo es posible?!! Llegué demasiado tarde. ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Harry? – Era Nymphadora Tonks, una auror de la Orden del Fénix.  
  
- Me traicionó, sé que estuvo mal, pero él... -  
  
- Lo único que él quería era protegerte, él nos dijo en donde te encontrabas para que pudiéramos rescatarte, él arriesgo todo por ti y tú lo mataste!!! -  
  
Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza **¡Lo mataste! ¡Lo mataste!** Escuchaba mil veces esas palabras que taladraban su cerebro.  
  
- Pero tenemos que irnos, vamos, no nos pueden encontrar aquí, o más bien, no deben encontrarnos aquí -  
  
Tonks sacó a jalones a Harry, él no quería dejar así a Draco, o bueno, a su cuerpo, se veía tan vivo, con la mirada tan triste, por lo que no quería dejarlo allí.  
  
Todos los de la Orden se dirigieron a Grimmauld Place, donde algunos explicaron cual había sido el saldo de la batalla: cuatro mortífagos muertos, entre ellos Peter Pettigrew, algunos aurores heridos y el nuevo escape de Voldemort, se les fue en las narices, pero eso ya no era extraño.  
  
- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Draco arriesgó todo por mí, Tonks??!! -  
  
- Draco estaba amenazado, después de que Lucius se lo llevó de Hogwarts, le hicieron beber la poción Veritaserum, por lo que le contó acerca de la relación que tenían. Lo amenazaron diciéndole que si volvía a hablar contigo te torturarían e incluso llegarían a matarte.  
Él no sabía que lo seguirías hacia Hogsmade, donde había quedado de verse con su padre que lo estaba preparando para ser un mortífago, a lo que había accedido para evitar problemas. Pero los caíste como un regalo.  
En la primera oportunidad que Draco tuvo, avisó a los miembros de la Orden para que fuéramos a rescatarte. -  
  
No podía ser posible!! Él, Harry Potter, había actuado como un verdadero mortífago, dejándose llevar por el odio y el rencor. Por ello había matado a su único y verdadero amor. Nunca podría perdonarse lo que había hecho, pero su mayor castigo sería vivir sin amor y con el remordimiento que nunca lo dejaría encontrar la felicidad en este mundo.


	7. Epílogo

Me dio mucho gusto recibir el apoyo de todos los que leyeron mi fic, espero que hayan entendido que es el primero que hice y por eso tiene muchos defectos jeje. Y pues, a petición del público conocedor, aquí está el epílogo que me tarde un poco en escribir...espero que les guste porque tuve que encontrar inspiración para poder terminar algo que yo ya creía terminado.

Respuestas a los reviews al final del capitulo

**Después de la tormenta...**

"Aquí estoy otra vez, ¡maldita sea!, solo, en este inmenso mundo y yo soy el culpable de mi propia desgracia; el destino se esmera siempre en quitarme la poca felicidad que logro conseguir con tantos esfuerzos. ¿Será acaso que nunca voy a ser realmente feliz?

Draco lo único que había querido era protegerme, ayudarme y quererme, y yo...¿Cómo acabé pagándole sus buenas intenciones?

¡qué estúpido fui! Me dejé llevar por los malditos sentimientos de odio y venganza.

Sé que hay varias personas preocupadas por mí, pero ¿por qué no entenderán que ya no hay nada que yo quiera en este mundo que me pueda hacer feliz? Y siguen intentándolo una y otra vez. Lo único que deseo es morir, ¡déjenme morir!, quizá así pueda reunirme con mis padres, Sirius y Draco. No quiero saber más, sólo quiero dejar este lugar, este doloroso sufrimiento..."

-Harry, ¿quieres salir con nosotros a dar una caminata por el lago?

-No!!!! Entiéndanlo, no quiero hacer nada, no me interesa ¡déjenme solo!

-Pero Harry...

-Pero nada, ¡lárguense!

En cuanto estuvo sólo Harry tomó una daga que estaba en el cajón de la mesita de noche y la encajó en su vientre: clásico suicidio japonés. Pero no tuvo suerte, cuando aún no había perdido la vida, llegó Remus, que había ido a llevarle algo de comer.

-Harry!!!!, ¡No!, Harry, ¿estás bien?, resiste por favor, iré por ayuda.

-Déjame Remus, no te preocupes por mi, así estoy bien.

Pero Lupin no escuchó estas palabras y salió corriendo en busca de madame Pomfrey para que lo salvara. El chico ojiverde perdió rápidamente el conocimiento y cuando volvió en sí, estaba en la enfermería. Al percatarse de esto comenzó a llorar:

-Ni siquiera puedo hacer esto bien, ¡soy una porquería!

-Harry, no hables así, nos diste un gran susto- dijo Hermione

-Ustedes no me entienden, yo ya no quiero vivir.

-Pero nosotros te queremos mucho, y no queremos que te pase nada malo- dijo Ron

-No digan nada, yo estoy solo, tú tienes a Hermione y a tu familia, los profesores tienen su propia vida y yo no tengo a nadie, he perdido a todos: a mis padres, a Sirius y a ...- "cállate Harry, ellos no saben nada de la relación que tenías con Draco y es mejor que no lo sepan".

-¿y a quién más?

-A nadie, olvídenlo, ¿me pueden dejar solo?, necesito descansar.

Y a partir de entonces, Harry estuvo vigilado las 24 horas del día; no lo dejaban solo, porque no permitirían que se hiciera daño de nuevo. El chico no se levantó de la cama: si no lo habían dejado morir de aquella forma fácil y rápida, lo haría lentamente. No comía, así que su cuerpo se consumía poco a poco.

Hasta que una noche escuchó una voz que le pareció muy familiar:

-Harry, escúchame claramente...

-¿quién eres?

-Soy yo: Draco

-Pero...pero...¿cómo?, esto no es posible, yo te maté, yo cometí el grave error de matarte...yo...

-Calla por favor y escúchame: yo estoy bien, no te preocupes, te perdono, entiendo que hayas estado cegado por el odio. No quiero que te abandones de esa forma, siempre te amé y no deseo que termines así. Harry, olvídame por favor, sigue tu vida, yo sé que me amabas también, pero tienes que seguir adelante, tienes una misión que cumplir.

-Draco, yo solo quiero que...

Pero Draco ya no estaba, había desaparecido y no pudo decir nada más. En ese momento despertó; todo había sido un sueño, y estaba a punto de llorar otra vez, cuando fijó su mirada en una rosa blanca con destellos plateados que se encontraba en su mesilla de noche.

-Señora Pomfrey

-¿Sí? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿te sientes mal?

-No, sólo quiero saber si alguien estuvo aquí hace un momento, antes de que despertara.

-No

-O ¿usted puso esta rosa en mi mesilla?

-No, nunca la había visto.

-Ah, gracias, eso era todo.

El sueño que tuvo (o lo que tal vez pasó) lo reconfortó bastante y ahora estaba listo para continuar su vida. Pronto dejó la enfermería y ese mismo día decidió bajar al gran salón para buscar a sus amigos y comer algo.

Cuando entró, todo el mundo guardó silencio:

"¿Qué me ven?, Ay!, no pueden ver a nadie diferente porque no le quitan la mirada de encima, ¡bola de curiosos! ¿Dónde estarán Ron y Hermione? ¡Qué bien! Allí están, y creo que aún no me han visto...es que no sé si ir con ellos, no sé si están enojados, porque desde el día que los eché de la enfermería no volvieron a visitarme..."

-Harry! ¿Eres tú? ¡Qué gusto verte!- le dijo Hermione con un abrazo

-Te hemos extrañado mucho, qué bueno que estés mejor, siéntate- dijo Ron- ¿Qué quieres de comer?

Estaban en eso cuando se escuchó una especie de trueno, todo se iluminó por un instante. Todo el mundo se asustó, pero lo que después sucedió fue mucho peor:

-Hola a todos, lamento que interrumpir de esta forma su comida, pero tengo un asuntillo pendiente aquí, ¿no es así señor Potter?

Era Lord Voldemort y su helada voz, pero "¿cómo lo hizo? Si se supone que nadie podía aparecerse en Hogwarts, ¡pero que idiotez!, eso que más da (me esta afectando muy seriamente el juntarme con Hermione), el caso es que el mago tenebroso más poderoso de estos tiempos esta aquí y me esta buscando".

Todo el mundo salió corriendo despavorido hacia sus habitaciones y en la escena sólo quedaron Voldemort, Harry, Albus, Remus, Ron y Hermione.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Voldemort?- dijo Harry tratando de parecer lo más valiente posible.

-Señor Potter, no puedo creer que tenga tan mala memoria. ¿Acaso ya olvidó lo que le propuse?

Dumbledore se interpuso entre Harry y Voldemort y dijo:

-Tom Riddle, no te atrevas a acercarte a Harry porque...

-En primer lugar soy Lord Voldemort y en segundo lugar ¿me estas amenazando? ¿a poco crees que tú: anciano decrépito vas a poder contra mí? Ja, ja, ja, ja, me vas a matar de la risa un día de estos, pero no creo que con tu magia lograras lo mismo.

-No estoy jugando- contestó Albus

-Yo tampoco, es más, yo no sé por qué te encanta meterte en asuntos que ni te van ni te vienen.

-Si te vas a enfrentar en este momento a alguien será sólo a mí.

-Pero ¿quién está hablando de enfrentamientos o duelos? Yo vine aquí para hablar diplomáticamente y sin violencia a hablar con el Sr. Potter.

-¡Quiero que te marches en este momento! No tienes nada que hablar con Harry.

-Ya me estas cansando viejito, y sabes que cuando alguien me colma la paciencia, se debe atener a las consecuencias.

No acabó de decir esta frase, cuando Albus lanzó un hechizo aturdidor que fue fácilmente rechazado por Tom. Y un instante después resonó por todo el Gran Salón un Avada Kedavra muy sonoro. Sólo se vio un rayo verde antes de que Albus cayera al suelo. Los presentes no podían creerlo, Dumbledore sin más ahora yacía muerto.

Harry comenzó a sentir nuevamente un terrible dolor en la cicatriz, no podía ver bien, pero el coraje que tenía lo mantuvo en pie y decidió hacerle frente a Tom Riddle, o bueno, al que antes se llamaba así.

-Estoy cansado...- dijo Harry con una voz casi apagada.

-Pues si así lo deseas podemos hablar en otro momento.

-No... estoy cansado de ti, de que siempre me arruines la vida, de que no me dejes tranquilo !!!!!

-Pero Harry, parece que no has entendido muy bien aún, lo que hice fue un error, lo sé, en aquellos momentos no estaban muy claras mis ideas, te pido sinceramente disculpas, yo no pretendía que la pasaras tan mal; pero... ahora que lo pienso, yo no tengo toda la culpa, porque ese señor que ves allí- dijo señalando a Dumbledore- no es una blanca palomita, aunque lo parezca, él también te hizo daño...

-Sí, pero ahora él esta muerto- interrumpió Harry

-¿Y eso lo convierte en un santo?

- No, pero...

-Pero nada Harry, entiende, quiero que te unas a mí y así no volverás a sufrir nunca más, ¿no es eso lo que deseas? ¿Ser feliz?

-Sí pero no a costa del sufrimiento de otros- dijo el chico ojiverde levantando su varita y lanzando el hechizo Avada Kedavra.

Parecía que la escena sucedida con el exdirector de Hogwarts iba a repetirse, pero no fue así, a pesar de que Voldemort no consiguió esquivar el rayo verde, pero cuando tocó su cara, el rayo permaneció constante y una especie de campo de fuerza apareció alrededor de ambos magos, así que por más que intentaron ayudar a Harry, Remus, Hermione y Ron no pudieron acercarse. Lord Voldemort poco a poco fue quedando sin vida, pero a Harry le pasaba lo mismo: la unión mágica que ambos tenían seguía existiendo, y al igual que sus mentes tenían conexión, sus cuerpos también estaban recibiendo la descarga de una magia insólita.

Cuando el campo de fuerza desapareció, ambos quedaron en el suelo, sin el más mínimo aliento, y aunque parecían dormidos, realmente estaban muertos. Todos los sobrevivientes corrieron hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los tres cuerpos de los magos más poderosos de estos tiempos. Y cuando Remus llorando se acercó al cuerpo de él único ser que podía haber sido su familia, observó que Harry por primera vez en su vida se veía tranquilo y una pequeña y dulce sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Ahora si FIN!!!!

Juarjuar, espero que les haya gustado, pk a mí sí, ;) Créanme que es muy difícil escribir sobre algo que yo ya creía terminado, pero bueno, si había que acabarlo mejor. Y ahora sí!!!!!!!!! Los reviews:

**Cerdo Volador**: Mil gracias por tu apoyo a lo largo de todo el fic. Y pues sí, Harry mató a Draco ¿qué le podemos hacer? Pero espero que el epílogo te haya gustado. Y espero que hayas leído mi review en The Range Beat, ese fic tuyo me ha encantado totalmente.

**Liwk:** Mil gracias por tus comentarios y no te preocupes si dejaste de leer mi fic, lo bueno es que leíste toda la historia, y pues para que lo último que leíste no fuera el final de todo, escribí este nuevo trozo de la historia. Hasta siempre...

**Luzy Snape: **Pues a petición del público conocedor como tu aquí está el verdadero final de la historia y disculpa la tardanza, pero la vida apremia jeje.

**Lissa Malfoy: **Me gustó mucho tu review, mil gracias por decir que te gustó mi historia a pesar de que no apruebas el slash, eso me hace sentir realmente sorprendida y aunque tardé, aquí está el epílogo que me encargaste. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado n.n ¡!!! Mil gracias.

_Starshine_


End file.
